


Nothing

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Temperature Play, Wax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:31:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daenerys experiments with heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Doreah tipped the candle, spilling the hot liquid wax onto Daenerys’ perfect pale skin, making it turn an angry pink.

“Nothing?” Doreah asked, remembering the look of annoyed pain that had passed over Viserys’ face when she’d done this to him.

“Nothing. More.” Dany said looking down at where the wax had dried, peeling it off with her fingernails.

“Khaleesi, are you...”

Daenerys took Doreah’s hesitant wrist, tipping all of the burning wax over her chest, not even flinching. She watched as the wax spread, beading down her breasts Her skin reacted but it felt cool.

“Nothing. More..” She repeated.


End file.
